


Hold On

by deedeeinfj



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie loves Ben's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

When the other girls in high school and college would lean closer and say, "He has a cute butt!" in whispered giggles, Leslie had always been the one to say nothing and to smile as if she agreed. She had never understood the deal with butts. How could a butt be "cute"? It was a  _butt_. Was she just missing something?

She knew now that, yes, she had been missing something. Because Ben Wyatt had a perfect, pinchable,  _cute_  butt. Like a beautifully rounded dinner roll that was just waiting for a pat of butter. Or a pat of her hand. She liked looking at it in work pants, jeans, pajamas, boxers, or nothing at all. She loved holding it, pressing him closer to her during sex.

Ben always seemed to regard her fondness for his derriere with a sort of puzzled amusement. She never tired of his reactions to her stealthy gropes and pinches: the way his eyes would get wide and his mouth would do one of those sexy little quirks and he would laugh nervously.

One of the first emails she sent to him after he left for D.C. was a haiku:

_My hands feel empty_   
_without your fleshy rear end_   
_to fill them. Miss you._

So she knew very well that he was only teasing her on the phone that night when he kept trying – and failing – to guess which part of him she missed most.

"My eyes?" he asked. Amateur.

"No," she said, "even though they're the color of warm syrup dripping into hot, empty waffle squares." There was a pause, and she said, "Ben?"

"Sorry, I was just... Is it weird that I think that sounded sexy?"

"I would judge you if you  _didn't_  think it sounded sexy. What's your next guess?"

"My hands. I know you miss my hands."

"Mmm, I do," she purred. "And I bet you wish your hands could be where mine are now."

"Where are they?" Poor Ben, trying to sound light and disinterested with gravel in his throat.

"Any other guesses?" she asked, smiling as she ignored him.

"My mouth. Especially if I put it wherever your hands are."

Leslie closed her eyes. She had been teasing him more than actually trying to start phone sex with him, but she let her hand drift down to cup her breast over her t-shirt. "As nice as that would be," she replied as smoothly as possible, "wrong answer."

"My hair? I had it trimmed the other day, by the way."

"Not your hair, but I do miss the way it looks when you kiss your way back up to my mouth and I can see how much I've pulled it and messed it up. You didn't let them cut off too much of it, did you?"

"Of course not. I want you to have something to hold on to when you come to visit."

She grinned. Something to hold on to... he was close. "I think there's something else I'll be holding on to," she prompted.

"That? Really? I thought you were trying to be creative, Leslie."

At that, she laughed loudly, moving the phone away a little so as not to burst his eardrum. "Not  _that_!" she said finally.

"Well... you didn't have to laugh," he said, and she could have sworn he sounded a little hurt.

"No, no, no," she said in a rush. The male ego was a delicate thing. "You know I miss that. I was just thinking about something else that I like holding on to. And I would never be that obvious."

"I want you to tell me what you miss most," he said. His voice was edged with that low growl that made her press her thighs together.

"Your ears," she smiled.

"Leslie."

"Benjamin."

"Tell me."

"You already know."

"I want to hear you say it."

The last time she could remember someone daring her to say "butt," she had been in first grade. Somehow, it hadn't been as sexy back then.

"Your butt," she said defiantly. "I miss your butt." Then she realized that no matter how cute a butt might look, it would never make the word  _butt_  a better-sounding word. "I miss your ass. Your... There's just no sexy way to say it, is there?"

"I think you're doing a great job," he replied. She heard the smile in his voice, and it made her grin.

"Really? I'll keep going, then. I miss your bottom. Your bum. Do you like my English accent?"

"Is that what that was? Yes, I liked it very much."

"Your  _tushy_."

"Oh, God."

"Did that turn you on, Ben?"

"That... that had the opposite effect of turning me on."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."


End file.
